


You Won't Lose Me

by Urxmhsph



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Ballads, Crack, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urxmhsph/pseuds/Urxmhsph
Summary: Poetry guys from a non-poet obsessed with these 2 idiotsPoem 1: You Won't Lose Me: <90 words of AngstPoem 2: Better Lost and Unfound: Aziraphale is an angel, Crowley is a puddle: <800 words: Angsty Crack Ballad AUish yePoem 3: What's Left To Do, I Do Best: <360 words of FluffPoem 4:Poem 5: TBD
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	1. You Won't Lose Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <90 words of Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello c:
> 
> I thought it was time to write something for myself, and for you guys of course, since all I've been writing the last couple months are submissions for poetry+short story contests. 
> 
> I discovered that I like writing poetry. I'm quite an amateur (don't know if mine are good enough to win the$$$) but that won't stop me from writing about my ineffable husbands.
> 
> My goal is an anthology of 5 Crowley POVs and another of 5 Aziraphale POVs.
> 
> Please enjoy !!

Only you could cause me pain

And, in turn, I would apologize

For the climbing shame, aflame,

I've caused you: your guilt

Burdening in that small timeframe

Of stabbing me in the back,

Force similar to a hurricane,

But the reality is I'd spin around 

To face you, damage out of sight,

Out of mind, ready to fall into

Your remorseful embrace, forthright,

For as long as you'll have me,

I won't leave our side;

My wings by your wings and

My love plain in my demonic eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red hearts  
> Do not thwart  
> What do you think?  
> Make me blush pink!  
> Thank


	2. Better Lost and Unfound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm: Aziraphale is an angel, Crowley is a puddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally I was making this up along the way, had a lot of fun writing it. Wasn't supposed to be this long but it rhymes so I'm proud of that. 
> 
> Angsty Ballad AUish vibes yall

A puddle I was in a desert arid:

A blob not of water, but of acid,

Never to melt: powers of the wicked,

This wasteland's curse: no doubt I hated,

Mobility: I desperately wanted.

You saw me before I saw you,

A figure: dusty, sweaty, pale hair askew,

Your reflection you saw with eyes deep of blue,

Curiously, you crouched for closer preview,

 _Stay,_ I wanted of you, but I had no excuse.

You looked at me in deep concentration

Rather than your own angelic reflection

Of which I regarded with utmost fascination,

A smile graced your face, like a reaction

To having heard my truest confession.

A nod and that heavenly smile expanded,

Should I panic? _Do you comprehend?_

Your finger in close proximity, extended

Towards me, I screamed, violently I reacted

To the fear of your existence ended.

You startled but withdrew your finger,

Eyebrows arose, that smile now dimmer,

Your position adjusted to something comfier,

Did I dare to think _you would linger?_

Your shadow partially over me, a nod: your answer.

Moments before, I knew not of your beauty,

To only exist for eternity without company

Was my due fate, did you know of my story?

As old as time, and one that most pity,

It was more unfair than it was a tragedy.

I regarded you: _a strange traveller?_

You seemed not to exude danger,

You sensed distress, you decided to wander?

Your search took you far beyond, and over?

Pulled in this direction, now here you were?

Your face was a face of desire to rescue,

Your posture was of a determined statue,

I wondered if this was _mockery, pity,_ or virtue...

A stare to freeze the desert was new,

And aimed at me, wisely, I decided to continue.

_My story was: all I did was curiously ask,_

_Questions needed answers, I got none back,_

_My quest for them was a traitorous act,_

My existence burned, my vision became black,

_The punishment for me seemed abstract._

_Felt like millennia in exile with no corporation_

_In a place desolate of creatures, a prison,_

_My freedom granted in one condition:_

_Someone to dip upon my surface a prized possession:_

_The last time they'll see their fortune._

_I harmed no one and this was my curse,_

_Another sacrifice: for it to reverse,_

The removal of what was taken was the worst,

I had no corporation, but I still felt the hurt,

_To listen to all this: you were the first._

A kind of silence settled which I was afraid to crack,

I could not have foreseen your actions: your face: blank,

Something hotter than the desert, I watched you extract,

I wanted to scream at you, and I did, _are you a MANIAC?!_

But your flaming sword you weren't using to attack.

What you were about to do, I realized suddenly,

I willed myself to evaporate, to flee,

_Don't give up your sword for me! I'm a nobody!_

"What will happen to you?" Your voice: tiny,

You weren't listening to me, _oh my Somebody!_

The heat was visible, but I felt like ice,

I knew you can hear me so _you must realize:_

__

__

_To give your sword away, to ME, no less, was UNWISE!_

"I'm helping you," your blue eyes finalized,

Again you asked, I wished to roll my nonexistent eyes.

_This is irreversible!_ I pleaded, _think about the cost!_

_How can someone as clever as you be so STUPIDLY LOST?!_

"This is priceless until now, the invaluableness I've revoked,

You need this more than I do, you wouldn't impose,"

Again you asked, I regretted asking those questions: almost.

Shapes filled the silence you drew with it in the dirt,

I answered in defeat: _I'd saunter vaguely downward,_

_Get issued a corporation, human I think... I'd be free for sure..._

Wistfully: "I've done what I've done, I'm a retired soldier,"

And with that, you thrust you sword into me, _you Utter Bastard._

I was burning, again, your face was covered with smoke,

Still, you were close: this time I didn't feel alone,

The hilt I swallowed, I may have choked

Up: I couldn't believe your sword you disowned,

Drowsy I became for the first time—time seemed to slow...

I think I thanked you, I mostly concentrated on your profile,

More of me sank down as I witnessed one final smile,

_I'll search for you this time, this isn't goodbye..._

_You didn't have to help me, I was alright in exile…_

_Wherever you are, I'll come to you, I'll..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red hearts  
> Do not thwart,  
> What do you think?  
> Make me blush pink!  
> Thank


	3. What's Left To Do, I Do Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF FOR MY FAVE DEMON: <370 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy with how this turned out, i have too many feels yall
> 
> Alternate title: What's Left To Do, I Do Worst (demon lingo)

Should the sunflowers match the colour of my hair?

The original yellows I'm sure you adore,

What they represent is what I aim to declare:

You sneezed yesterday and I loved you a bit more,

How many more to fit in the Bentley, do I dare?

I adore you, my angel, always and forevermore.

Do you feel happy in the silence as well?

You're the last I see and my first morning thought,

Your enchanting snores are a sacred, holy spell

To drift off slowly to: soothing and soft,

There's not a time and realm of us unparallel,

I dream of you my angel, I haven't stopped.

Can you hold my hand please and never let go?

I like when you wipe tears off of my cheekbone,

Your hugs keep me together and your hot cocoa,

Like a cocoon, wrapped in your comforting tone,

You're here and unburnt, I see, I know,

I feel safe with you, my angel, I'm not alone.

Would you also disagree if I say we're close?

Our histories are so entangled and enormous,

No time like the present on my knee to propose,

You're the best that's ever happened, isn't it obvious?

The rest of time with you are welcoming scenarios,

You're a _part_ of me, my angel, the most precious.

What is your favourite part of The Garden?

The space in the back is plenty enough,

Stop looking at me like that, I'm still a demon:

Heaven is full of pricks, mostly God, above,

But let's create our own paradise, an Eden

Only for you, my angel, I give my Hellish love.

You know you're the only one I yearn for, right?

Like a miracle's afoot when you're my company,

My favourite angel always on my mind,

My tempting, holy bastard who's oh so sexy,

You're all that's mine, on our very own side,

I need you, my angel, and know you won't lose me.

Can anything be more perfect?

I only want this to continue,

I can wait for what's next,

As you'd say: it's tickety-boo,

I lean forward to deliver a peck,

To the world, my angel, to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red hearts  
> Do not thwart  
> What do you think?  
> Make me blush pink!  
> Thank


End file.
